


Rebellion

by MidnightFanfics



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Battle, Battle wounds, Blood, Character Death, Corruption, Exhaustion, F/M, Fear, Fighting, Fluff, Freedom, Happy Ending, Held Hostage, Lies, Nurses, Pain, Premeditated (unsuccessful) murder attempts, Princesses, Protective Adrien, Rebellions, Rebels, Rescue Missions, Royalty, Runaway, Secrets, Sickness, Slow Burn, Torture, War, Winning back the kingdom, Worried Adrien, Worry, blacksmiths, slight gore, warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFanfics/pseuds/MidnightFanfics
Summary: (Original work is from Quotev, but I have changed the characters and it went under very heavy editing. I do not own said characters, but the story line is mine.)Marinette is sick of the corruption her father brought into the heart of the kingdom.On her seventeenth birthday she runs away to join the rebels, learning new things along the way.She will take back her kingdom no matter the price.The enemy or her enemy was her friend, right?—Also bad at summaries—
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette walked through the nearly empty halls as she usually would around this time of day. She was sick of being cooped up in her room, only entertainment looking out the window at her people enjoying the freedom of the streets. 

It was pure mockery in her head. 

But she kept quiet

Books littered her walls organized by colors, then by titles. Her desk polished on every inch, plush chair worn in beside the fire. 

Her room was normally dull, Marinette didn’t get much company either. 

The palace was normally quiet when she was out and about, her father claiming that she should stay oblivious in their grueling affairs. 

The throne room was off limits unless they had visitors, which would be her job to greet them. If they had a son, try to get along with him in a more than friendly manner. 

It disgusted her quite frankly, but she ignored it so as to keep her father happy.

Paintings and portraits lined the walls, keeping her company on the darker and quieter days. Some servants would give her quick greetings, nothing more. Marinette enjoyed those small moments. 

The kingdom in her view was corrupted, horribly so. Guard would protect treasonous secrets and maids would spread rumors that would give them hard lashes on the stocks. Servants were ordered around to the point of exhaustion and collapse, council members shouting from the throne room in debates.   
  


Executions over small nuisances were nearly daily, prison sentences even more so. Death was imminent if you had no noble blood and were suspected of a crime.

Marinette hated every single death and every single time an innocent was locked behind bars without reason. 

A few months previous, Marinette had heard of another attack her father was planning on the rebels that lied deep in the woods. In the place separating the heart of the kingdom from all outlying villages. 

You would think it’d be easy to find, but they’ve managed to stay hidden for the last half a decade. Still growing strong, Marinette could only hope they’d win in the long run. 

She had listened to every last detail, a plan coming to her mind. 

Marinette had decided on her seventeenth birthday, she would run away.

Specifically to tell the rebels in the woods of her father’s plans, she wanted no part in them. Marinette wanted them to be ready. 

It’s not just to go against her father, but it’s for her to bring a new era for her people. Even if it means working with the enemy.

Like the people say, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. So logically, Marinette would team up with them to help her people. 

She might be going against her own blood, but Marinette would do it in her next heartbeat if that's what it would take. 

So when her birthday rolled around, Marinette was ready to make a run for it. Marinette had made deals with the townsfolk to get normal clothing and one with the maids to help her out of the palace while everyone was distracted for the preparations for her birthday.   
  


Marinette tipped her servants more that day, sneaking them extra money before her departure. She wouldn’t be able to sneak them any more until she was Queen, which was a long way from now. 

Her birthday was also the day her hand was supposed to be given to the most eligible prince, Marinette was disgusted at the very thought. 

That was definitely the final straw for her when she learned of the arrangement the day before. 

Marinette set a straight path to her room, making sure to walk calmly to seem collected and unnerved. It was quite different in her head, but that's besides the point.   
  


The bluenette made it back to her chambers, shutting the door behind her with a light thunk of wood on wood. Setting the lock in place, Marinette took off the silk dress that flowed along her figure. Trading it out for a simple traveling tunic and baggy old pants. 

It was a bit more rough than the silk robes and dresses that hung in the closet, but she didn’t mind. Pulling on some boots, Marinette found one of her spare ribbons.

Tying her hair out of her face with it, Marinette picked up the bag she had stashed out of sight and made her way to the servant’s stairs.

The clothes hid who she was well enough to slip through the crowd of people in town, so with that confirmation, Marinette pulled back the red velvet tapestry that hung on the wall. Revealing a smaller door to an old cramped stair well meant for servants.

The air was stale and frigid as her shoes hit each stone to the bottom, the small unlit corridor at the bottom leading to another small door.

Marinette pulled the heavy weight of the door towards her, stepping out into the vivid sunlight. 

Her heart felt a bit lighter when the sunlight burned on her skin, dragging along the corridor that was just recently dowsed in shadows.

Marinette grinned and stepped out the door, twirling around in her spot to take in the first breaths of freedom. 

Slinging her old bag of supplies and clothes over her shoulder, Marinette ran for the stables where she had asked one of the maids to leave her horse saddled. It was a beautiful pitch black stallion, it’s eyes shining at the sight of her. 

Marinette pet her maine with a fond smile, taking an apple out and giving it to her mare before hopping onto the saddle. Dropping her sack of things into her lap, digging her heels into the sides of her mare to start at a light trot.

Gaining into a full gallop when she left the main square, Marinette smiled at the villages as they sprung out the way of the speeding horse not wanting to get trampled on.

Her midnight blue hair flickering around in the air, framing her face perfectly. Blue eyes shining in delight as she made it further from the palace. 

The hooves of the dark mare were loud against the graveled streets as Marinette ripped her way through the heart of the kingdom. No one stopped her upon seeing the royal seal stitched in the fine leather.  
  


Marinette didn’t bother stopping for dinner, her stomach not up for the challenge of food. Though, guilt chipped away at her knowing her horse needed to rest soon. She pushed on despite those thoughts, resigning to let her get a full night’s rest. 

The sun was lowering in the sky, settling in lighter green tones mixed with deep orange. It was a breathtaking sight when the town disappeared from her peripheral vision. Fields of wheat and other assortments of crops stretched far in the horizon, forest lining the sides. 

Humming appreciatively at the sight, Marinette urged her horse onward to the dense assortment of greens and reds in the woods.   
  


Her legs grew sore at the long ride once they broke through the trees, animal life springing early in the nearby bushes as if to show off the serenity of the woods. Leaves fell in the soft crisp air of early autumn, crunching underneath the horse’s hooves. 

It was peaceful to be in a calming silence surrounded by nature, it sucked her in enough that Marinette didn’t look back to the place she had once called a home. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette manages to get to the camp, a warning given to them about the attack. 
> 
> (I SUCKS AT SUMMARIES)

Marinette was about a few days out from the capital by now, the trees blocked any view of it from the small clearing she was in. A large lake reached out to lick the sides of tree trunks and the grass was mostly green except for a few patches. 

She pulled out her water skin from her horse's saddle, bending over and filling it with crisp cold water. Once she was satisfied with it, she sealed it off. Going back over to her horse, she started to hear footsteps nearby. 

Being in the middle of the woods alone, footsteps are always a bad sign.   
  
  


Moving behind a larger tree, Marinette peeked from around the trunk to see two palace soldiers refiling their water skins where she was just standing. Her heart started to beat faster and paranoia started to crawl in waves to her system.

Her horse, plain as day, was still tied to a tree off to the side where they could simply look up and see the royal seal on it. Marinette was screwed. 

However, in the middle of her panic, she didn’t notice another set of footsteps from behind her. They were quiet as the still air, a hand covering her mouth tightly as not to alert the soldiers who were only a few meger feet away. 

  
  


“What are you doing here?” Hissed a voice in her ear. Marinette guessed it was a woman, it was a bit higher then they would. 

Marinette gulped, watching the soldiers leave before the hand was lifted away from her mouth and her back was pushed against the truck she was just hiding behind. 

A girl with brunette hair stood there, amber eyes blazing with curiosity but a certain annoyance mixed in.   
  


“I was…riding away from the heart of the kingdom. To find the rebels. I need to speak with them.” Marinette responded, voice not faltering. If anything, her shoulders straightened and raised her chin with the dignity she had left. 

The girl backed off then, leaning on a tree that was in front of her. “I can get you an audience with one of the leaders, if what you want is reasonable enough.” 

Marinette let her hands start picking at the bark stabbing in her back. “Well, I was going to warn them of an attack the royal army has planned on their camps for the next new moon. When it is darkest so you wouldn’t see them coming.” 

The girl’s amber eyes burned, pushing herself off the tree. “And how am I supposed to know this isn’t some false information to be able to intrude in the camp and report where it is?” 

Marinette raised her hands peacefully. “First things, I’m the daughter of the King. And before you say anything, I hate my father with a passion. I wish to help the raiders get him out of power. Second, if you believe I will be reporting the location back, I’ll let you knock me out so I won’t know where it is.” 

The girl pondered her words, nodding slightly. “Fine. I’ll take you there. Fetch your horse, we don’t need evidence of a royal roaming the woods.”

The bluenette smiled back, “Thank you. You won’t regret it.” 

She hummed, “You better hope I don’t. You’ll end up dead otherwise.” 

Marinette decided to ignore that comment. 

**___________**

Alya had ridden into the camp with Marinette draped across her lap, temple bleeding slightly to show where she had been hit. 

Nino came up to her with a questionable expression. “Alya, who is this supposed to be?”

Alya sighed, “Help me get her down first, ask questions later.” 

Nino complied and took the girl from her lap, walking Marinette to one of the interrogation rooms. It was the only thing built in stone within the camp, so it was always abnormally stale air. 

Once Marinette was set in one of the investigation room chairs, Nino turned to Alya with a stern look. 

“You didn’t have to hit her so hard!” He cried, pointing to her bruising temple. The girl’s head falling on the table to prove his point.   
  


Alya cringed, “My bad...I guess I was a little too eager to do it.” Her friend face palmed and looked at the bluenette slumped over in the chair.

“I’ll go get Adrien, he’ll want to know about this.” 

Nino left the interrogation room, Leaving Alya with the girl that was still unconscious. Okay, now she felt a little guilty. 

**____________**

Marinette stirred as she started to hear voices around her, remembering the brunette she encountered in the woods. She honestly didn’t expect for it to hurt that badly.   
  


A headache pounded in her brain as if it was trying to be louder than a lightning storm. 

Her eyes were ringing slightly, and the room was mostly dark except for the few outlines of torches with bright fires lit. Covering the room in a deep orange and brown mix. 

Three people stood near what she believed to be the doorway, what looked like one anyway. Her vision was still blurred and swimming like a never ending river. 

Marinette groaned, pulling up one of her heavy arms from her side to rub at her temples. Her hand only came back with some blood with the added ferocity of a heachache. She fummed, wishing her past self hadn’t made the decision to let her get hit over the head.   
  


One of the figures in the doorway looked over to her when they heard the groan, there was two boys she hadn’t seen before and the girl from the woods standing with them. 

“-er. No, you two stop meddling in affairs that don’t concern you. She could be an imitator for all we know!” A voice yelled, striking another thundermist wave of pain in her skull. 

Marinette made it out to be the blood standing in front of the two, his green eyes filled with annoyance. His wrathful gaze fell on to her, only to meet bluebell eyes instead of an unconscious girl.  
  


He sighed, waving a hand at the two people next to him. Walking over to her and sitting on the edge of the table that was in front of Marinette. 

The blonde ran a hand over his face before looking at her, speaking clearly. 

“What is your name? It should be a simple enough question.” He spoke, face clearly showing his boredom. 

Marinette frowned, blinking hard a few times to clear her sight and mind. She then looked at the man standing in front of her. “Marinette.”   
  


He nodded, face turning to stare at one of the torches. “What’s something in the royal family that most people wouldn’t know about unless they’ve been in the court?” 

Marinette looked at him confused, sitting back in her chair. “Simple, Underground passageways underneath the palace. Use that information with what you wish.” That answer seemed to peak his interest. 

“So you’re saying you wouldn’t mind all of us destroying the beloved royal family?” He asked, fingers tapping on the table.   
  


“I wouldn’t mind a bit. They might be my blood, but they’ve corrupted the kingdom enough. If my death and theirs brings peace, I wouldn’t deny my fate.” 

The blonde nodded, seeming satisfied with the answer. “So, If I were to find out you are untruthful in this session, I would be able to kill you with full consent?”

Marinette nodded, “If that’s what you’d wish to do, then yes.” 

He crossed his arms. “Alright then, what did you want to discuss with me originally? I know that you won’t lie. No idiot in their right mind would die for a cause they didn’t believe.”  
  


Marinette stifled a laugh, “You’d be surprised. But, What I originally came to tell you is that my father has been planning an attack on the rebel camps for the last few months. He had confirmed sometime this week the attack will happen on the next new moon. Which would be about two nights from now if I’m correct. When the land is covered in darkness, it’s easier to sneak up on unsuspecting victims.”

The leader of the three stands up, going to the two beside the door. Whispering something to them both, they leave out the heavy wooden door leaving the two still in the dim brightness of what she assumed to be a cell. 

“Are you positive this is correct information?” He asked, turning around to face her. 

Marinette gave him a simple smile. “I wouldn’t lie, remember? Your people are my people, whether they agree to that statement or not I would be responsible for their blood being spilled if I had not warned you.”   
  


He came in front of her, holding out his hand. “I go by Chat anywhere else, in camp I go by Adrien. You’ll have restrictions while you're here until we are sure you’re not a traitor. Until then, you are to remain with one other member of the camp at all times.” 

The bluenette took his hand, “Sounds like the reasonable response of any good leader.” 

Adrien smiled, “I hope that’s a good quality then.” He nodded to her place on the chair before opening the door. “Hurry up now, I need you to relay any information you can give. From where they’re coming from down to the last weapon.” 

Marinette got up, her vision swam and she held her head for a brief second. Adrien frowned, “You might need to go to the medical tent first. Meet at the first deep red tent on the east side when you’re finished.” 

Adrien kept the door open for her before they went their separate ways.

**___________**

The medical tent was more of a sandy-white color, old and some tatter along the edges. One nurse, as she guessed, was near a small table with things scattered along it.   
  


The girl turned around, on the front of her hair was a shock of purple. It looked really nice and Marinette was surprised she never saw anyone else have their hair in such a fashion. 

She nodded to one of the empty beds to the side, her sunset colored eyes scanning the wound on her head. The girl shook her head and got a small cloth, soaking it with some water, coming back over.

“I’m Juleka. Am I correct when I say this is Alya’s doing?” She asked politely, her hair covering half of her face.

Marinette nodded, hissing when she pressed the cloth to her forehead. The soreness still hurt. 

Dipping the cloth in one of the ointments and started patting it on her temple. “The stinging will stop shortly, it’s nothing too bad compared to having it on a larger wound. What’s your name?” 

Marinette glanced up at her when she moved away to get bandages, “It’s Marinette.” Juleka hummed, wrapping the bandage around her forehead tightly, moving her hair out of the way. “It’ll heal in a day or two. Just try not to get it infected.” 

She smiled in response, nodding. “I’ll try not to. Can you point me to the direction of the east side of came? Directions have never been my strong suit.” 

Juleka gave her a muted smile, walking out of the tent and pointing to the deep red one on the east. “It’s over there. Just come here when you need patching up, Rose and Mylené are on duty the night before the new moon till the next full one.” 

Marinette nodded, “I will remember that then. Thank you, Juleka.”  
  


The bluenette left the large tent and went to the smaller one, muffled voices came from inside and Marinette took a deep breath before moving the flap out of the way to go in. 

No one noticed at first, they were still talking around a table that had a large map splayed out in the middle of it. Pieces to represent different things scattered along the sides and set on top of the paper.   
  


When Marinette got near the table, the first to turn was Adrien. A sour look on his face before his gaze met hers, settling in a calmer position. “Good, you're here. Hurry up, they’re getting restless.”

Adrien grabbed her elbow and pulled her over to the table, the others starting to look in her direction now that she was standing next to Adrien. It was a bit unnerving if anything. 

One of the others glared her down, their eyes roaming over her figure in an unsettling manor. “Are you sure this girl knows anything? She’s just wasting time and resources.” Adrien went to speak, but Marinette beat him to it. 

“It’s wasting no resources. If anything, you're wasting time on your accusations compared to the fact that a large army is going to try and slaughter you. And while I’m here, I’m continued in the bunch of potential victims. Now do you want help to cut them down or be flooded over and slaughtered where you stand?” Marinette snapped back. 

The man went silent, grumbling while looking at the map. He didn’t try and go against what she said again. 

Marinette didn’t look at Adrien’s reaction while she started to show them the battle strategy of the royal army. Placing different figures and resources they would have in different spots. Their weaknesses only her and father knew. 

She laid it out as if it was a breezy sheet being placed on the bed, most stayed quiet as she did what she came here for. Once done, her bluebell eyes shot up and looked around the table. There was a glint in her eye she didn’t know, but everyone else could see it.  
  
“Any questions?” She asked, pushing herself back into a straight standing position. 

No one spoke up, instead, they all turned to Adrien. “How should we go about the counter measures?” 

Adrien looked at the map and leaned over. 

  
  


It was nearing dawn the next day when the strategy and discussions were finished, promptly by Adrien who took pity on the exhausted ones. 

Marinette made her way out of the tent and the others flowed out, being stopped by Adrien. He cleared his throat and nodded over to the brunette stacking firewood. “You’ll be sharing a tent with her. Anything that happens in this camp is reported to me, understood?” 

Marinette swallowed, giving a small nod in understanding. Green dug into her side but Marinette ignored the gaze in favor of going over to the brunette. 

Said girl looked up and smiled slightly, “Morning Marinette. I’m guessing they kept you up all night?” Marinette nodded, rubbing her eyes before stifling a yawn. 

She smiled in amusement, “We didn’t have a proper meeting earlier. I’m Alya.” 

Marinette shook her hand, “Nice to meet you, Alya.” 

Alya looked over to the stacks of wood, “Can you help me finish so we both can go off to bed?” 

Marinette sighed mentally, why could she never say no to helping people? 

They both walked into the denser part of the woods, picking up logs that weren’t damp or rotten. Talking was limited, seeing how neither of them really had the energy to make conversation so late. 

When the task was finished, the sun was peeking over the horizon and Marinette tripped on one of the logs, falling face first into Alya’s shoulder. 

The brunette caught her from under her arms, laughing lightly. “Alright, newcomer. Let's get you to bed.” 

  
Marinette barely mumbled a response as she stumbled to the tent Alya led her too. Crashing into the few blankets that posed as a bed. Eyes closing to let sleep wash over her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this- if you even make it past chapter one. I’m not too good at writing. 
> 
> Also- sorry for so many like changes (like Alya’s view and then not and then like that kind of thing. Sorry! It’s an old story and I fixed it best I could.)
> 
> I did this in the middle of school soooo....yeah. Have a good day!

**Author's Note:**

> I have more chapters ready, but they are going under heavy editing and story adjustments. 
> 
> I hope you’ll stick around to read the rest, but thank you for choosing my story! 
> 
> Have a good day!


End file.
